


Like a Hurricane

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Student Stiles, TA!Derek, Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't just want to bang him okay. Like I want to wake up on Sunday mornings and have him walk down the stairs, sleepy in PJ's and make him pancakes, I want to watch dorky movies, and talk about English lit and have arguments about Shakespeare's symbolism in Macbeth." </p><p>"I mean don't get me wrong, I wanna bang him too. Like a screen door in a hurricane--but all that other stuff—yeah I want that too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Словно ураган](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161053) by [ho_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra)



"Stiles, you barely know the guy." Scott said waving the cold piece of pizza he had half wolfed down, through the air as if it would accentuate the point. "He's your professor for god's sake!"

"Teaching assistant!" Stiles argued, "There are no rules against banging the teacher's assistant!"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"You've had like—two conversations with the guy." He argued, always the voice of reason, at least when it came to Stiles' relationships, when it came to his own the guy might as well jump in front of a bus because he was going to get himself killed one of these days by fucking the wrong girl with an over protective daddy. "Does he even know your name?"

Stiles mumbled something under his breath.

"Didn't catch that" Scott said through a mouthful of pizza.

"I said, he calls me Miles."

Scott laughed—"that's great man, just great. You need to move on."

Stiles groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Dude you don't get it, It's not just—"he sighed in frustration, "I don't just want to bang him okay. Like I want to wake up on Sunday mornings and have him walk down the stairs, sleepy in pj's and make him pancakes, I want to watch dorky movies, and talk about English lit and have arguments about Shakespeare's symbolism in Macbeth."

Scott just kind of stared at him a moment.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I wanna bang him too. Like a screen door in a hurricane, but all that other stuff—yeah I want that too."

Scott nodded.

"I didn't realize it was that serious." His face looked conflicted, like he was halfway between encouraging Stiles and telling him to back the fuck off before he got into trouble. Which coincidentally was exactly what was going through his head at that moment. "Go get him dude."

Stiles took a deep breath.

"What do I even say?"

Scott laughed, "try—'excuse me Mr. Hale, I know you don't know me but you TA one of my classes and you are the greatest thing since pre-sliced bread."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "thanks for nothing asshole." He said shoving playfully at Scott's shoulder, "there's more pizza in the fridge, I'll be back later."

Stiles grabbed his coat and headed over to lecture hall B.

He didn't have Derek's schedule memorized, he totally didn't.

Except that he did.

Which made it really simple to bump into him.

Like, physically actually bump into him.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." Stiles gushed. "Oh my, it's you."

Derek flashed him a smile, "Miles right?"

Stiles frowned, "uh actually its Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

Derek nodded, "sorry about that. Did you need something Stiles?"

Stiles hadn't thought this out well enough, "um yes."

His head was spinning, a mess of horribly stupid thoughts and a million words that wouldn't form themselves into sentences and—fuck.

"Soyourethegreatestthingsinceslicedbreadanddoyouwa nttogetsomecoffeeorseeamovie?"

Stiles spit out so fast he wasn't even sure if he caught it all, and he said it.

Derek looked at him very confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

Stiles took a deep breath, "uh, you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, and I just wanted to know if you want to get coffee, or see a movie, or something—anything really."

His cheeks were heating up, stomach doing back flips.

Derek looked like he was about to laugh.

And then he did.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." He said noting the horrified look on Stiles' face. "I wasn't laughing at you, well I was because—dude you just told me I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread." He exclaimed grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I hate my roommate." Stiles mumbled.

"That has got to be the best pick up line I have heard in my entire life." Derek chuckled pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "This is my number, I've been meaning to go see the new superman movie—it would be much more enjoyable with someone else there." He said teeth twinkling the way they always seemed to do.

Stiles grinned, "Really?"

"really." Derek countered.

"I can't believe that worked." He said in awe, staring at the number in his hand.

"Call me." Derek replied smirking and leaning over to press a chaste kiss on Stiles' cheek.

Stiles grinned as Derek walked away.

Thank god for horrible pick-up lines.


End file.
